The Devil's Tail
by ShilohX
Summary: Lucifer bestows a Devil's Tail on Dean as a distraction from the Apocalypse. The Tail is sentient and has an appetite for sins of the flesh. Will Sam and Castiel fall under the sensual spell of the Devil's Tail? Wincest, Angel Porn, Kink


Title: The Devil's Tail

Author's: ShilohX and DSM

Pairings: Dean/Sam/Castiel

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, Wincest, Angel Porn

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam or Cas. Shi would make them all wear leather if we did! (He loves leather daddies!)

Summary: Lucifer bestows a Devil's Tail on Dean as a distraction from the Apocalypse. The Tail is sentient and has an appetite for sins of the flesh. Will Sam and Castiel fall under the sensual spell of the Devil's Tail?

A/N: I loved writing this story with DSM! She is beautiful, smart, funny and blushes oh so pretty over the naughty bits! This is my first fic and she was a godsend! Thank you, my gorgeous friend!

**The Devil's Tail**

A knock at the motel room door woke Dean from a sound and dreamless sleep. He was warm and content snuggled up to Sam's broad back and he didn't want to get up. The knock sounded again louder and more insistent. Dean growled deep in his throat and got out of bed. Sam shifted a little but didn't wake up. Dean grabbed a pair of boxer briefs off the floor not caring if they were his or Sam's and tugged them on. He glanced at the read out on the digital clock 3:33 in the morning. Dean was fairly sure that a visitor at that time of the morning could only mean bad news. He hid his gun behind his back as he opened the door.

Lucifer used his power to force Dean's body back from the doorway. He stepped inside the drab charmless room and smiled at Dean. "Death and I have decided that you and Sam are a festering thorn in our collective side. We agreed that you needed to be distracted while certain prophecies are fulfilled. Never let it be said that I don't have a certain perverse sense of humor." Lucifer pressed his hand against Dean's stomach for a moment. When he pulled back, he was smiling like a shark. "I wish I could stay and watch the show but I've got places to go and prophecies to fulfill." Suddenly the space Lucifer had inhabited was vacant and the motel room door was shut firmly in his wake.

Dean felt a warm liquid tingling sensation at the base of his spine. Then he felt a rather odd sensation as if the skin there was moving without his command or consent. He tried to look around but in the dimness of the room he couldn't see anything. Dean strode into the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the lights. He looked in the mirror and could see something growing out of the base of his spine. It was pulsing and lengthening. Dean watched in silent horror as it grew and grew. His mind was rejecting the reality of this. He must be dreaming. This was a nightmare brought on by a bucket of chicken wings, a bottle of tequila, and watching a Monstervision Marathon on TNT.

Dean closed his eyes counted to five and opened them again. The tail was over three feet long and the tip of it had become triangular like a 3D arrowhead. Dean stared at in the mirror for a moment, then the thick appendage moved. The tail slithered across Dean's hip then angled down to slide suggestively across his dick which went instantly hard. The trianglar tip of the tail teased the sensitive spot under the head of his penis until beads of pre come formed. Then, the tail caressed his balls and teased it's way between his cheeks to nudge his entrance. Dean grabbed hold of the tail and pulled it away from his body. He was shocked at the velvety muscular feel of it. It was like a giant flexible cock. Dean stared at the tail as it moved in his hands the arrowhead tip seeking and stimulating his right nipple til it was erect and sensitive.

Dean was fascinated and repulsed at the same time. What the hell had Lucifer done to him? How was he going to hide this fucking thing from Sammy? At the thought of Sam, the tail went rigid in Dean's grasp. Dean felt his cock twitch and a sudden fierce desire for Sam overwhelmed him. He flicked off the light and walked out into the dingy motel room. Sam was lying on his stomach now still sleeping deeply. Dean walked closer to the bed and leaned towards him. The tail flipped back the covers exposing Sam's nude body to Dean's hungry gaze. Dean emitted a low growl of pure sexual need for possession of his brother.

Dean pushed off the boxers and climbed onto the bed. The tail was caressing Sam's muscular back and ass. Dean's eyes were blown black and his face was set in a mask of lust. He grabbed the lube off the bed side table and slicked up the tail. Somehow the tail had transmitted it's desires directly into Dean's mind and Dean was totally on board with the plan. Dean put the lube aside and started to kiss Sam. Sam woke up and rolled on his side to face Dean.

"What time is it?" Sam looked a little sleep dazed in the dim light.

"Time for an oral favor." Dean purred in a voice a couple octaves deeper than usual.

The tone and timbre of that voice sent shivers of desire down Sam's spine and he was instantly hard. It was amazing. After all these years, Dean could still do that to him without even touching him. Dean kissed him deeply and let his hands roam over smooth tanned skin. Sam returned the kiss with ferver and traced his fingers down honey toned freckled skin. When breathing became necessary, they pulled apart and Sam started to kiss, lick and nip his way down Dean's neck to his chest. When Sam reached Dean's already erect nipples, he looked up at Dean with a quirked brow. Dean just smirked and gently pushed Sam's head down. His smile deepened as Sam reached his navel and dipped his tongue inside suggestively. Dean couldn't wait to see how Sammy was gonna respond to the tail. Sam reached Dean's rock hard cock and he swirled his tongue over the crown to gather all the pearls of come gathered there. His eyes held Dean's as he did this. When Sam took Dean deep in his mouth, the tail nudged at Sam's opening. Sam's eyes got huge and he pulled off Dean.

"Dean, what the hell is that?" Sam choked out as he looked back at the tail.

"Well, Sammy, Lucifer paid me a little visit earlier tonight. It appears he has a twisted sense of humor. He and Death decided that we needed to be distracted so he gave me a Devil's Tail. It's kind of a longer, harder, pointier penis and it really likes you, Sammy." Dean flashed him a wicked grin. His eyes twinkling with mirth and desire.

The tail chose that moment to enter Sam and proceed directly to the bundle of nerves that had Sam gasping with reaction. "What the Christ, Dean? That uh, oh God....." Sam's eyes were blown wide and he stopped being able to form a coherent sentence. The tail was pulsing, turning and thrusting inside him moving in ways that would be impossible for a human partner.

"Time to finish what you started, Sammy." Dean angled Sam's mouth over his cock and thrust into him.

Sam was overwhelmed with the sensation of having the tail and Dean's dick inside him. It was deliciously twisted, incredibly erotic and one hell of a distraction. They just might spend the rest of the apocalypse right here in this motel room.

*-*-*-*-

After a two hour marathon sex session, the sun was rising and Dean and Sam were ravenous and needed to replenish their bodily fluids. The motel was outside a small town on the far side of no where. Dean had laughingly referred to it as Spankfield cause the only thing to do here was spank your monkey. The tail had playfully swatted Sam's behind and taken notice of the bolt of desire that flashed through Sam with the impact. They decided Dean couldn't go out for provisions cause they had no idea what the tail might do. Sam showered first and left while Dean was still in the bathroom.

When Dean came out of the shower wrapped in an incredibly small motel towel, Castiel was right in front of him. "Son of a Bitch! You know I freaking hate when you do that."

Castiel looked at him sapphire blue eyes appraising his charge cooly. "You have a Devil's Tail, Dean."

"No shit Sherlock. Tell me something I don't know." Dean shot back at the angel.

"The tail could be permanent or transitory depending on Lucifer's intent." Castiel was still standing only inches away from Dean. He had never figured out the whole personal space issue.

The tail had been making a thorough appraisal of the angel. It was frustrated by the many layers of clothing the angel wore. It hooked itself under the collar of the ever present trench coat and sent it falling to the motel room floor to be closely followed by the suit jacket and tie.

"Your Devil's Tail is disrobing me, Dean. It's distracting." Castiel announced looking into Dean's jewel toned eyes somberly.

"What are you gonna do about it, Angelcakes?" Dean asked with a wicked grin.

The tail had sent it's thoughts to Dean and Dean couldn't wait to see how Cas was going to respond.

The tail was pressing against the crease of Castiel's ass through his suit pants. Cas looked down at the rather obvious bulge at his crotch. "That's curious. This vessel hasn't had that reaction to being touched before." The angel's voice sounded awed by this unique sensation.

The tail slid into the waste band of Castiel's pants and down the curve of his tight ass til it could tease and tickle his opening. The angel sucked in air and stared at Dean with wide startled eyes. "Dean, what is it doing?"

That expression on Castiel's usual wooden visage made Dean laugh heartily. The tail continued to tease at the tight bud of Castiel's opening and the angel noticed that his vessel's penis was now painfully hard. "Dean?" There was a note of arousal along with the pleading for understanding in the angel's deep rich voice.

"It's okay, Angelcakes. You're really going to enjoy this." Dean leaned in and took advantage of the angel's parted lips to deeply invade his mouth. He started moving the angel steadily backwards until they reached the bed. Dean pulled away and Castiel followed his lips trying to recapture the amazing sensation of Dean's mouth on his and Dean's tongue exploring him. Jade green eyes clashed with sapphire blue as the faced each other breathing heavily.

"Strip, Cas." Dean's voice was deep and tinged with a hint of dark intent. Castiel immediately complied exposing his slim taut body to the hunter's hungry gaze. "Lay back on the bed." Dean's eyes followed Cas as he positioned himself in the center of the bed. The sight of the naked and obviously aroused angel had turned Dean's eyes black with lust. He climbed up the bed grabbed the lube and slicked the tail. He put the tube back and straddled the pale angel.

"Hold your arms out." Castiel did as he was told too overwhelmed by what was happening to question Dean's commands. Dean moved up until his knees were pinning Castiel's shoulder's to the bed. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time. Open wide, Angelcakes, I'm coming in." Cas opened up and Dean pressed his rock hard cock deep inside the angel's mouth. Cas licked around the hard shaft and started to suck as Dean began to thrust in and out of the wet heat.

The tail had been teasing at Castiel's entrance until now and it thrust inside. Castiel's hips arched up and he felt a current of raw sexual energy jolt his vessel. He moaned around Dean's dick and started to suck harder. "Yeah, that's it Angelcakes. I knew you were more than just a holy tax accountant under that damn trench coat!" Dean's head was thrown back. He was practically purring with pleasure.

Sam pushed open the door and was momentarily stunned by the sight of his brother with Castiel. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded, bitch face firmly in place.

"I'm enjoying a double slice of Angel food cake and he is delicious." Dean answered looking over his shoulder at Sam with a lascivious grin.

This was all kinds of wrong but Sam couldn't help but feeling turned on by the sight of his brother and the Devil's Tail ravishing Castiel. He put the food and drinks on the small table in the corner of the room then turned back to the bed. His eyes darkened as he started to unbutton his shirt.

The tail was driving Castiel to the brink then backing off as it worked with Dean to make the angel crazy with desire. Dean's head was thrown back, his lips parted making soft sounds as he enjoyed the hot wet perfection of Castiel's mouth.

Sam finished undressing and crawled on the bed with Dean and Cas. He lowered his head and licked up the inside of Castiel's thigh making the angel's hips surge up in response. Sam smiled and turned his head to lick up the other side to the angel's hip bone. He bit down then licked the spot to ease the sting. He really liked the idea of marking the angel who had left a brand on his brother. Sam had always been jealous of that mark and he was going to make Cas pay a little for it now. He continued biting and licking across Castiel's stomach then to the other hip where he bit down hard. The angel's hips surged up again and Sam licked away the sting. Sam painted a broad stripe with his tongue up the underside of Castiel's weeping cock. This time he had the angel's hips pinned with his huge hands. He took Castiel deep in his throat and set up a counter rhythm to the Devil's Tail.

Castiel's vessel was overloaded with sensations and impulses. It was all too damn much and he felt like we was going to explode with the enormity of it all. He felt the rhythm of Dean's thrusts change and he started to suck harder.

"Fuck, Cas. I'm gonna come." Dean started to pull free but Cas continued sucking and tilted his head to follow Dean's movement. Dean gave in and let his orgasm tear trough him and flood the angel's mouth.

At that moment, the tail was mercilessly stimulating the bundle of nerves that made Castiel come hard in Sam's mouth. The angel's body shuddered and trembled as he rode out the wave of his orgasm. Sam pulled away and Dean pulled back as the tail left Castiel. Sam got on one side of Cas while Dean lay on the other. Dean reached out and gently traced Castiel's swollen lips with is fingertip. "Angelcakes, that was freaking awesome." Dean leaned in and gently kissed Cas. Delving in deeper, he captured the angel's tongue and sucked the taste of himself off it.

Sam raised a brow at the 'Angelcakes' but had to agree it had been pretty sweet. Dean looked up at him as he broke the kiss. He smiled at Sam and leaned across Cas to soul kiss him. Sam returned the kiss and licked deeply into his bothers mouth. Somehow this all felt right even though Sam knew somewhere deep inside that it was definitely wrong. Dean finally pulled away and Sam noticed how tired he looked. Dean curled up against Castiel's side. Sam threw one leg across the angel's and his arm across Castiel's waist as they settled in and took a much needed nap.

Castiel was sandwiched between the Winchester's listening to their even breathing as they slept. There were a lot of thoughts whirring through his head as their strong heart beats filled his ears. He was an angel. He could have stopped what happened. Why didn't he stop it? He looked appraisingly at Dean and Sam's sleeping faces. They looked younger and more vulnerable when they were at rest. Their lives had been shadowed by tragedy and many counted sorrows. Somehow, these wounded warriors had made Cas feel. Castiel knew the answer to why he hadn't stopped it, had known it for quite some time. He loved the Winchester brothers. He wanted to protect them, comfort them, and yes experience the pleasures of the flesh with them. Castiel felt a bit overwhelmed by the truth of the situation. He felt wetness on his cheeks and understood that his vessel was crying with the depth of his feelings. Castiel could no longer fight the rising tide of emotions within him. He had to leave them, order his thoughts and focus his energy. He had to find a way to banish the Devil's Tail or lose himself completely.

A/N Depending on feedback the story will either continue or end here. XXX Shi


End file.
